Improving signal vs. noise in acoustic imaging is of general interest for various applications, including medical imaging. One approach that has been considered for accomplishing this is use of coherence imaging, which is based on the typically different coherence exhibited by acoustic signals from a target and electronic noise. However, conventional coherence-based techniques such as short-lag spatial coherence (SLSC) and coherent flow power Doppler (CFPD) undesirably provide non-uniform resolution. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide improved coherence-based acoustic imaging.